Hidden Identity
by liberatedsociety
Summary: Two boys come to Domino High, setting the student population ablaze with questions as to who and where they had come from. They have their own reasons as to why they came. One was to conceal something within himself while the other wants to move on from the haunting memories his life had brought. Students can't help but ask: who are they and what are they doing here?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! and HunterXHunter or any related with it, what I own is the plot.**

* * *

A figure walked in the dark streets alone, his hands in his pockets as he surveyed his surroundings. A bag slung over his shoulder.

His eyes squinted as he stopped infront of a shop, trying to read the name that was familiar yet so foreign to him. And let out a deep sigh as he dug his hands deeper in his pockets.

Trying to keep out the cold that was slowly starting to bite his skin. Casting a last glance at the well-lit shop, he walked away.

His head bowed. And tears slowly trickling down his face.

"I wouldn't have left if I didn't miss your presence so badly." he said to himself. His eyes brimming with tears.

So alone. In the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He let out a sigh, as his hair was blown by the wind, and his eyes sparkled under the moonlight, his hands hidden in the pockets of his blue pants.

He knew it was wrong to come here where he could be bring a lot of events such as the people had never known to exist outside his true nature.

"They're so lucky to live in a normal life." he muttered as he looked down at the school grounds in which later on would be filled with throngs of students.

And a flash never ceased to appear as what his mere presence could bring to such an environment.

An environment in which he don't belong but tried to fit in.

He bit his lip as he pictured numerous broken and dead bodies of students laid on the grounds.

Something which his past could only bring upon its wake.

"I shouldn't be here," he said to himself in frustration as he grabbed his hair. "I could possibly put them all in danger for who I am."

But a voice at the back of his head tells him that no one knows he was here. And that he should live this life for he chose this for his own.

That he doesn't have to fear the danger that would soon come knocking on his door if he wasn't careful enough.

He let out a deep sigh as he looked up at the sky, his eyes staring at the dark clouds which were slowly starting to be surrounded by color.

And for a while, he couldn't help but be astounded with the power of nature and how he, as a human who never seemed to enjoy the frivolities of such relaxed state because of what he is.

But feel that everything happens in its own way.

"Nature has its own course, " a voice spoke and he turned to see a short blond haired woman with green eyes wearing a white long sleeve dress, standing behind him, a gentle smile on her face. "Just us humans do."

He couldn't place where he had seen her before, and he had a nagging feeling that he knew her somehow. The wind blew h3r hair around her face as they kept staring at each other.

He was lost for words as he couldn't understand.

"Who-" he started to ask.

The woman shook her head and walked towards him, her feet barely touching the cold floor, the hem of her dress trailing on the ground after her.

He stood, shocked as she settled beside him and looked down at the exact place he was looking at awhile ago. Her hand slipping through the wires placed as a barrier.

He watched her for a little while as he tried to remember where he had seen her before, but nothing comes to mind.

The woman let out a sigh then turned to look at him, her eyes bearing a striking resemblance to his own, but he still couldn't picture where she came from, let alone remember.

The woman strained a smile as she reached out a hand to touch his face, her fingers brushing against his cheek, like the kiss of the wind.

He would've expect that she was cold for she was an apparition that he couldn't comprehend but it was the complete opposite.

Her touch was filled with warmth, like basking under the rays of the rising sun. The wind blowed softly, and her scent was brought with it, straight towards him as it wafted and tickled his nose.

There was a flicker of memory, and as soon as it appeared, it disappeared.

"You shouldn't worry." the woman assured him softly, her hand patting his cheek. "The lives that you unknowingly swore to protect will be kept safe because of you."

He started to protest. It was plain ridiculous! He came here to wallow in self regret not to be cheered up by some woman.

"How could you say that?" he demanded as he stepped away from the woman. "I'm completely powerless! It was because of me why-"

He stopped as he couldn't bring himelf to say it. He had sworn never to speak of it again.

The woman was unfazed by his actions, she continued looking at him with sadness and pity.

He shook his head. "You're wrong. I should've listened when I got the chance."

The woman shook her head. "If you had, would it have been any different?" she asked, then looked at him. "Will the pain you ever feel would cease?"

He was at loss as he couldn't think of what to say to her. Clearly she was right. He would just continue berating himself for something he couldn't control.

"Then...what should I do?" he asked her as he collapsed to his knees, his eyes on the woman.

She walked towards him, her dress swaying with her movements as she knelt down beside him, and wrapped her transparent arms around him, not saying anything at all.

Silence is sometimes better to offer than words.

"You have to be strong, " she murmured as she placed her chin on top of his head, "and know that you're not alone. Not in this endeavour."

He let his tears fall towards the ground, as he couldn't keep it any longer than he should have.

The woman continued comforting him, with all the best that she could do in her form. She couldn't help but regret that she couldn't touch him the way she wanted to.

After a few minutes of self-mutilation, he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. The woman looked at him, wondering what he was going to say next.

"I shouldn't let fear control me." he told himself and then looked at the woman, who has her hands on her sides. "Pray tell, how can I...how can I rise above all of this?" he asked, his voice strained.

"For that...you must find the answer within yourself." she answered. "And only you will know."

"Thank you."

The woman smiled, bigger this time. "It is I who should thank you...for once since my death, I have never felt so alive."

He nodded. Then held out his hand, a sign of gratitude. She took it in hers and looked at him.

"Remember, you have the strength to face whatever is to come." she reminded him. "And regret will not get you anywhere."

"A pleasant time talking with you." she told him.

"Is this a-"

She shook her head, the smile still on her face. "Don't say it. There's no such thing as a goodbye."

He nodded.

"Be safe." she added as she touched his cheek, her warmth spreading through him. "And know that I'll always be here."

He watched as she faded away. Her face then her body disappeared as the sun made its way across the sky.

He couldn't help but feel a smile creep onto his face. "I'm sure you will." he said to the wind.

And for once, he could her hear tinkling laugh before she completely disappeared. With a smile, he went back to where he came from.

It will be a new day. And he's ready to face it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and HunterXHunter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was the start of a new school year as students walked towards the school wearing the standard blue uniform for boys while a pink blazer with a blue ribbon and white skirt for girls.

They chatted happily about the classes that they would be having for this year, including the hottest topics ranging from sports to guys(girls) and some about the same old class that they wanted to see again.

Not noticing a brown haired, blue eyed boy weaving his way through the crowd with his head down, his bangs brushing across his forehead.

With his hands clenched tightly on the straps of his backpack.

He then let out a sigh as he composed himself. It's not good for a son of a-

And stopped as he wasn't supposed to revel in the life that he ran away from. For all he knew, he was considered an outcast.

As he let himself be drawn by the crowd, he couldn't help but looked around, watching for any sign of trouble.

He shook his head. Why would he be thinking about that? No one knows he's here and being away matters most.

Away from people who would be inclined to do something.

He blended with the crowd, letting them take him to their destination, and as soon as he reached the corridors, he went on his way, his backpack slamming onto his back.

As soon as he finished his papers, he left the principal's office, hands in his pockets and walked straight to his classroom.

He knocked on the door and waited for the teacher-sensei he corrected himself to open the door, no matter how hard it was itching for him to open it himself.

"Class, we have a new transfer student." he could hear the teacher from inside and then the door opened, and he saw the older with graying hair wearing thin rim glasses looking at him with a kind smile on his face.

"Do come in."

As soon as he came in, he could already hear the girls whispering about him. Things that he would rather not dwell about in the near future as it doesn't concern him.

"He looks so sophisticated!" he heard a girl whispered to her friend. "And he is cute."

He ignored their comments and stood infront of the room. And bowed as he knew the way on how people here greet others.

"Hello, my name is Sam Whyde." he introduced and then straightened up. "It's nice to meet you all."

The girls squealed as soon as he finished the sentence.

"Where to put you?" the teacher mused, and he looked around the room to find where he could sit and found an empty chair beside a hazel-brown eyed teen with blond hair. (You already know who this person is)

"You can sit beside me, Sam!" the hazel-brown boy shouted as he raised his hand in the air.

The teacher nodded and gestured for him to sit. He turned to the older, bowed and made his way across the aisle towards the empty desk.

He didn't say anything as he sat down, placing his bag on the floor, as he kept his eyes trained on the teacher as he began giving rules.

"Don't sit beside, Katsuya." One of the girls told him. "He's a born delinquent."

He didn't comment on that and focused on the lecture at hand.

At break, the other students left the room, going to the cafeteria while a few boys and girls stayed behind, talking about activities that he does not wish to partake in.

But would find the time to.

He then took his bag from the floor and placed it on his desk, taking a leather bound book from inside and return the bag on its place on the floor.

He then leaned back on his chair as he began reading the contents. And tensed as he saw a shadow loom over him.

He slowly looked up to see the same guy from before. His seattmate.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Hi. Name's Katsuya Jounouchi." Jonouchi introduced himself. "But you can call me Jou."

He smiled, apprehensive at the boy's warmth. He looked away as he thought, 'You wouldn't like me if you knew who I really was.'

He then turned to look back at him and smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you, Jounouchi."

At lunch...

Sam made his way down the hallway, only stopping once in a while to watch the students chatting with each other as they walked out of their classrooms in groups.

He then put his hands in his pockets as he continued walking.

And finally, he reached the school cafeteria. He then proceeded to the tree that stood in the middle of the schoolyard and sat down, spreading his books and notebooks infront of him.

He was in his way of going through his book, when he heard a noise that came from the student body.

He ignored it and continued his work, not caring the least bit about what caused it. All he ever wanted was to finish the book he was reading for their literature class.

He leaned his back on the trunk of the tree, and flipped pages as he continued reading.

The hour continued on, as the sound of the students' chatter echoed through the halls of the school, and into the neighborhood.

Sam surveyed his surroundings and didn't seem to find anything out of the ordinary, except for a few blonde colored students playing some sort of basketball without rules.

The lunch bell rang, and he put his things back in his bag and then stood up as he brushed the dirt off his uniform and went inside the building.

He settled down in his seat beside the chaotic blonde, and waited for the teacher to come inside the classroom to class to order.

The last three hours of class passed by in a blur, with most of the teachers giving their own rules within the classroom.

The bell rang for dismissal and the students stood up and began talking to each other, planning for their afternoon joys before they go home.

He was the last left. He then let out a sigh as he slung his bag over his shoulder and left the room, not before checking that the lights and fans were turned off.

Closing the door, he let out a sigh and put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hallway. Thinking of the events that happened in this school.

As he was about to go out the school, a gruff voice spoke.

"Never thought I'd see you here."

He stopped, his eyes wide as he heard the voice. And turned to face the speaker.

And was shock to the core.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and HunterXHunter. All characters go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 3

A lone figure stepped out under the harsh sunlight, a hand raised over his eyes to protect himself from the assault that was dealt with more force than he could imagine from such a being.

He let out a sigh as he shouldered his bag, and walked towards his apartment, the thoughts of his home being far away from his mind.

And his brother's face appeared in his vision as he remembered the day that he had last gaze on the younger's face, in which he had painstakingly roped the other into this.

"There's no use to coming back to it." he scolded himself. "I'm here now and I must learn to make the best of everything."

But his mind wouldn't stop conjuring the image of his brother's face. Bringing him back to the past.

 _Flashback..._

 _The moonlight shone through the opened balcony doors, the wind rustled the curtains, with two figures standing outside, casting a shadow over the light._

 _He let out a sigh as he folded his arms infront of him and leaned on the balcony ledge, letting the wind blow his hair around his face._

 _The same as the other who was standing beside him. His brother. Twin brother, actually._

 _"Are you sure about this?" his brother asked, turning his head to look at him._

 _"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, and then let out a weak chuckle. "I'm always ready for whatever event we have to face."_

 _The other shook his head. "You know that's not what I'm talking about."_

 _He remained quiet for awhile, debating whether he should answer the hidden question inside the other's...but he knows that he's stubborn to admit something that could be clearly seen._

 _"In truth, I'm not." he answered truthfully as he looked away, at the lights shining inside the houses. "I don't know what I'm getting myself into."_

 _His brother remained quiet at his side. At first, he thought the other have decided to retire for the night. But when he looked at his right, his brother was still there. Waiting._

 _"And with the thought that I'd leave you here...," he continued. "alone makes me reconsider what I planned to do."_

 _He then felt a hand on his arm and he turned to see his brother looking at him, eyes filled with understanding. And a cheeky grin on his face._

 _"Don't worry about me." his brother assured him. "Worry about what you will do once you step out of the walls."_

 _He nodded and grinned back at his brother. "I will."_

 _His brother chuckled. "That's the brother I know." and smiled,_

 _He smiled back. And together they turned look at the stars shining overhead, fiercely naming every constellation they know._

Reality...

He shook his head, ridding the memory of that particular event. He's here not to wallow in self regret but to see for himself how he can adapt to this world.

A world which is a whole different from the world that he came from.

But he couldn't help but ask: How is his brother? Is he faring well all alone? Is he alright?

He looked up at the sky. Wondering.

In another part of the world...

A small child-like teen stood outside the balcony, his arms folded infront of him, his hair blown by the wind.

He let out a sigh as he held out his palm, and looked at the silver cartouche that someone had left behind.

 _'How are you brother?'_ he thought as he looked at the necklace with deep longing. _'It's been months since I've last heard from you.'_

He couldn't help but worry about his brother. His brother was by far the stronger of the two of them, and the one closest to their father.

Not being close with their father could be easily attained.

Eversince his brother left, their home had never been complete. It was just him, their father, and the servants that caters to their every need.

And everytime he would be lonely, or joyful(which is hard), he always run to the other's room, only to be reminded that the other was no longer around.

He wanted to go after him, but thought it best to remain here for their father's sake and to keep the onlookers at bay. He then looked up at the sky.

 _'Wherever you are, I hope you're alright.'_

Back to the other...

He let out a sigh. And entered his apartment. He would try to send a letter to his brother for he knows that the other was worried about him and would demand to know how he is.

His brother had the tendency to worry a lot, especially to those whom he feels needed the guidance and care the most. And that's what he admired about him.

He slid the key inside the hole, turned the knob. And entered the room. His apartment was a modest size one with furniture already provided. With double doors leading to the balcony at the right side of the room.

And he was proud to say the least that he saved every penny that he could just so that he wouldn't rely on his family's influence to give him everything he needed without batting an eyelash.

He went straight to the desk in his room, and placed down his bag as he settled on the chair behind it. Taking a piece of paper and a pen, he began to write.

 _"I'm fine. No need to fret about me. How are you? I know it's been awhile since you last heard from me. How is Father? Is he alright? Send my apologies to him and tell him that..."_

He couldn't bring himself to write it. Their father, for some reasons unknown had forbidden them to say their mother's name in their presence.

 _"And tell him that I'm fine where I am."_ he finished and folded the letter as he slid it inside the envelope. Wrote the address at the back and summoned a monster: Kuriboh to take the letter to his brother.

"Kuri!" the ball of fur cried upon seeing him and he strained a smile as he patted the monster's head. "I'm glad to see you too."

He then held out the letter and the monster took it, holding it between its green paws. "Take this to my brother. Make sure that he's the one's who going to receive this."

The monster jumped up and down in glee before disappearing in a flash of light. He then let out a tired sigh as he flopped down on the bed.

He knows that summoning a monster in this realm is not a good idea, but they're the only ones whom he could trust to deliver a message for him.

Hoped his brother could reply soon.

His mind felt at ease as he sent the letter, letting his brother know that he was alright and he could take care of himself.

' _I'll see you soon.'_ he thought as a smile made its way across his face.


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Chapter 4

He turned to look at the person leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Wild white hair pointing everywhere with two of his bangs raised up in the air like wings.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked, his hands clenched at his sides.

The person let out a laugh and straightened up and turned to face him. "Is that a way to treat an old friend, Sam?" he sneered.

Sam shook his head, let out a deep sigh and turned on his heel. "Just leave me be."

"Why did you leave?"

"It's none of your concern, Akefia." he answered, remembering the person's name. "And you should do well to leave me alone."

Akefia didn't. He just let out a sigh as he looked at the person infront of him. "I make it my concern. Eversince the day we met-"

"You made it clear that I couldn't be your friend." he interrupted as he turned to face the other. "And if you have something to hide, then I have too. Just leave me alone." And with that, he left the school, running as fast as he can.

Not caring the least bit where his feet take him, nor the rain that had started to pour since he ran from the school. He ignored the curious stares of the people as he ran past.

Akefia didn't expect him to ran moreso under the pouring rain. And he didn't expect to push the other's buttons either.

He was just curious as to what he was doing here. So far.

He then let out a sigh as he shook his head and stepped out of the school, an umbrella in his hand. Deciding for himself to look for the guy.

It wouldn't be better for him to be outside in the pouring rain while his body still adjusting to the difference in time and temperature.

Curse his luck.

Sam wasn't expecting him to be here, moreso to remember their short encounter 7 years ago. He was sure that he had forgotten about it but only to remember it when he saw his face.

He let out a deep sigh as he wrapped his arms around himself. Shivering under the rain. His bangs stuck to his face as he considered the irony of it all.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain." a voice spoke.

His eyes widened as he wondered who it was. And then notice that the rain didn't seem to touch him, not unlike awhile ago.

He slowly looked up to see Akefia holding an umbrella in his hand, standing beside him. A small smirk on the other's face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he abruptly stood up, and glared at the other.

Akefia just shrugged, not bothering to answer his question.

He let out an angry huff and stormed off. His hands clenched into fists at his sides. 'He have no idea what he had just put himself in.' he thought angrily.

"If I did, then it would even make me more insistent to know." Akefia told him, still holding the umbrella over his head.

He shook his head. "Go away."

The other didn't budge. He just stood there, rooted to his place. Sam let out a sigh. Finally realizing that the other wouldn't leave without having what he wanted.

Although he have a question for the other.

"Before I answer yours, " he paused as he thought carefully about what he wanted to ask the other when he let out a sigh. "Why are you here?"

It was a long while before Akefia spoke. Weighing the pros and cons in his mind. He then let out a sigh. "The same way that you are here for."

Sam's eyes widened as he heard those words. And slowly turned to face the other who was wearing a grim look on his face.

"What-"

"Every person has a secret to keep." Akefia answered gruffly. "And even I do."

"What are you really doing here?"

The white-haired teen shook his head. "Nothing that you should concern yourself about."

"Really, what is it?"

Akefia stared at the other with his red-brown eyes. "Why would you care? When you spat at me the same words that I did 7 years ago?"

Sam looked at him, his jaw tight. And then he looked away. "Fine. Thanks for the umbrella though." he told him as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away from him.

They were so deep into their thoughts that they didn't notice that the rain had already stopped and the sun had begun to cast its rays onto the dreary earth.

Akefia watched his back and let out a sigh before he turned on his heel and walked towards the opposite direction. No one should know why he is here.

Not even his real reason should know.

He walked down the street, his folded umbrella slung over his shoulder, with his other hand shoved inside his pockets. A smirk made its way across his face as he saw the bullies quiver with fear at the sight of him.

He might not look like much, but he could fight anyone twice his size and suffer a few scrapes here and there.

As he was passing by a modest looking apartment, his body tensed as if sensing another presence nearby. Someone with the same aura as him.

He looked around his surroundings wondering where it came from. 'Something's not right here.' he thought as he continued to walk.

When he stopped. 'I sensed it again!' he snarled in his head. 'Where could it be coming from?' he asked himself as he looked around his surroundings once more.

He then looked up at the looming structure of the apartment over him, and frowned, his grip tightened around the umbrella. "I do sense it came from here." he told himself.

 _'I'll find out whoever it is,'_ he thought to himself. 'Whoever you are...you will never be able to escape once I knew who you are.'


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Chapter 5

He let out a sigh as he tugged on the jacket of his school uniform, unused to the material that lays on his skin but comfortable at the least.

Buttoning up his jacket up until the neck, he let out a sigh as he looked at his reflection at the full-length mirror in his room.

 _'This is it.'_ he thought as he gave himself a last minute check up. Then picked up his bag from the floor, and took his keys off the table on his way out and closed the door.

His eyes roamed on the apartment he had rented. It was modest, the least of what he could afford. Although, he could afford much nicer hotels.

But he preferred to stay simple.

He went out of the door and locked the apartment, then slid the keys inside his pocket. Went down the stairs and continued walking to school.

Blending simply with the crowd. As he could with tri-colored hair. And darker skin the populace.

And his exotic crimson eyes.

It was rare to have violet eyes or Alexandria's Genesis but rarer still to have crimson eyes like his was.

In his culture, strange looking were accepted, although in station, it does not need to be implemented. For he was not considered normal in any case.

He let out a sigh as he entered the school and went straight to the registrar's office to fill out the necessary papers. And took out his ID number without as much as a fuss as he could muster.

The girls were whisperig as he passed by the hall, a hand in his pocket and a bag on the other. He never looked at girls in a romantic way nor was he interested.

But he respect them as they are. Not means of arousal.

Although the girls here are quite different than the girls at his home, but all the same he respects them just the same.

The bell rang and the students in the hall quickly went back to their classrooms, leaving him alone in the hall.

He then looked at his section on his ID. **_1-B._**

Then looked up and to his relief, he seemed to find his room at the first day of school, not unlike the stories his brother regale him with.

Where the students were lost and don't know where.

He let out a sigh as the door opened and a short bald man, with thin eye glasses and wearing a faded cloak over a black turtleneck regarded him with an appraising look.

Then looked down to see an ID in his hand.

Without further explanation, he was ushered inside the room.

The half of the day couldn't have gone better if it weren't for some of the girls eyeing him like he was some candy or chocolate.

He seated himself beside the open window, listened and took down notes whenever necessary. And watched with pride at his neat handwriting.

He had carried his gracefulness with his home language with this land's language as well. Having learned Japanese back when he was younger.

As the bell rang for lunch, he watched as his classmates got up, carrying a square shaped box, which is called a _bento._ The girls went off for lunch in pairs and groups and the boys went to play basketball.

He was left behind. Having no fondness of staying behind any longer, he stood up, pushed back his chair and went out of the room, hands in his pockets and his notebooks under one arm.

The cafeteria was buzzed with energy and chaos as he entered through the double doors at the end of the large room. He fell in line and bought two lemon breads and a pack of juice.

Then went outside to the school courtyard, and sat down under the shade of a large tree in the middle. And scattered his notebooks around him.

Opened to the recently taken notes.

He stick the straw through the pack of juice and took a tentative sip. Trying to grasp the foreign taste. And found to his amusement that he liked it.

But the bread was another matter.

He didn't touch it and wondered to himself as to why he bought two when he could be satisfied with only one.

Releasing a heaved sigh, he leaned back on the trunk of the tree and looked up at the sky through the leaves of the tree. His thoughts elsewhere, other than the notes and the feeling inside him.

And let his body relax.

He's far away from the influence of the people, and he's far too isolated from them to pinpoint where he is exactly. A small smile made its way across his face as he let the rays kissed his face.

It feels so refreshing after so long.

Footsteps approached his little haven and he tensed as no one had seen him here, however exotic he may be.

But he didn't expect what the stranger had said, which sounded like the other was having the same experience he had-or different but still having the same emotion.

"Do you mind?" the stranger spoke.

He looked up to see blue eyes looking down at him, framed with long brown hair on his forehead and around his face.

If anything, the stranger-the schoolmate-he corrected is more foreign than he could be...he shook his head. And looked at the guy who settled beside him, placing his notebooks and books separate from his.

Even if he is a stranger-and a normal one at that-he could feel something off with the boy, something that his world could clearly attest to.

He let out a sigh and held out a hand towards the other. "My name's Yami, and yours?"

The stranger looked uncertainly at the hand outstretched towards him. Then with a sigh, clasped his hand over it.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Yami. My name's Sam Whyde."

"A British then." Yami commented.

Sam nodded then let out a sigh as he rested his back on the trunk of the tree, his blue eyes gazing up at the leaves softly swaying in the wind.

Yami followed after and looked up at the leaves. A small smile lighting his face.

This world isn't bad after all.


End file.
